vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiko Kimura
Summary Seiko Kimura (忌村 静子 Kimura Seiko) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Her title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 76th was the Ultimate Pharmacist (超高校級の「薬剤師」chō kōkō kyū no “yakuzaishi” lit. Super High School Level Pharmacist). She is a member of the Future Foundation and the leader of the 4th Division. Her responsibility as the leader is to aid in the development of new medicine and medical treatments. She, along with the other Future Foundation heads, is forced to participate in the Final Killing Game. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-C Name: Seiko Kimura Origin: Danganronpa 3 Age: 23 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Ultimate Pharmacist Powers and Abilities: Healing, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Superhuman Speed | Same as before in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Human level (Is just an average human being) | Building level+ (Much stronger after consuming her drugs. Traded blows with Sonosuke Izayoi who can fight against Remnants of Despair like Nekomaru and Akane) Speed: Normal Human with Superhuman reactions (Comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | Supersonic (Kept up with Sonosuke) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Athletic human Striking Strength: Human Class | Building Class+ Durability: Human level | Building Class+ (Took hits from Sonosuke. Survived explosions caused by Miaya Gekkogahara) Stamina: Average | Extremely High (Doesn't seem to get tired) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her drugs * Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. * Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. * Cure W: An antidote made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. * Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. Intelligence: Seiko garnered much attention from within the pharmaceutical industry because she had found new uses for already existing medicine. Vying for her talent, many pharmaceutical companies had reached out to her, claiming they want to offer her their extensive assistance, but she only accepted the minimum help with her research. Seiko can create just about kind of medicine for something common like laxatives and cold medication to more ludicrous concoctions such as strength enhancers and super healing medication. She is trusted by the Future Foundation to distribute medicine to victims of the Tragedy. Seiko even created an Antagonist, which saved Kyoko Kirigiri's life even after she had violated her NG Code and been poisoned as a result. Seiko also has some experience in fighting, or at least when she consumes one of her strength enhancer concoctions. She is able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. Weaknesses: Is just a normal human without her strength enhancers | Her enhanced form lasts for a limited time Key: Base | Enhanced Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Doctors Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8